


C'est La Mort

by mar_map



Series: The Epically Romantic Sagas of the Turbaned Rogue with Awful Hair and the Green One [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_map/pseuds/mar_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't go, please, don't go, don't go without me</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est La Mort

**Author's Note:**

> I AM UPSET. The title/summary are taken from the Civil Wars' song, C'est La Mort. All mistakes are intentional.

_Ging <3_

_\- 10/17, Sat -_

_7:26 PM_

We need to talk

_7:27_

About us

_7: 52_

K?

_7:53_

Look, Ging, I’m not happy

  _7:56_

We talked about this

_7:59_

I thought I could do it, Ging, but I don’t feel like we’re even a couple anymore.  Then there’s the whole thing about your job and mine, and I just don’t see how it’s ever going to work.  We just want different things.

  _8:02_

I said we could work it out

   _8:03_

I know you did, and I want to, but I just don’t ever see it working

  _8:10_

What r u saying?

U want to break up?

_8:10_

I think we should take a break

_8:11_

Yes

_8:16_

I’m so confused right now

  _8:24_

I want to be with you, but I feel more like a friend with benefits than your boyfriend

  _8:35_

Ging?

  _8:39_

?

_8:40_

What are you thinking?

  _8:43_

What do u want me to say

  _8:48_

I want you to say that you love me, that you’ll try harder

  _8:49_

I do

I have

  _8:51_

But you don’t show it!

  _8:53_

I asked that you try harder to pay attention to me and talk to me more but you dont!

I know people here in other long distance relationships and they talk every day

That’s wht I want

 

  _8:56_

I do 2 beans the people I talk 2 say they wish they talked as much as we do

  _8:57_

Once a week is enough

  _8:58_

Not for me, and that’s the problem

 9:01

What do u want?

  _9:06_

We need a break.  I need to figure out what’s going on in my head.  I need to be happy again.  But, if you can try harder to be a better friend, show me that you can be a better boyfriend, we could try again, Ging

 9:10

I’ll do better Beans

 

            _Netero’s is BEST_

_\- 10/17, Sat -_

_11:16_

How was it

  _11:29_

He said he’d try harder

I know he won’t


End file.
